Confrontation
by DrHankryZone13
Summary: Several nights after the explosion of the Death Star and the whole sith ordeal, Ferb's dark side returns once again to regain control of Ferb's body. Will Ferb be able to fight him? SONG FROM DR JEKYLL AND MR HYDE :) Happy Star Wars day everyone! May the beautiful Darth Ferbs be with you always! PS; I drew and coloured the cover. Background isn't mine
The quiet darkness surrounded the spacious room in a calm but eerie manner as a single green-haired preteen, padawan and moisture farmer Ferb Fletcher, sat alone in the center; His only light source being a dimly lit candle that glowed, illuminating the calm, dark blue in his soft eyes. The young lad was on knees with his hood over head and gazing into a mirror which happened to reflect his own dimly lit reflection.

But instead of seeing that, Ferb saw something else. He is looking at the face of a wise but young padawan who was forced into the dark side by machine… and all he could do was scream in anguish as the cruel, merciless hands of evil grasped his mind and twisted it altogether; squeezing out all his purity and innocence as the kind boy he was known as throughout Tatooine.

Squeezing out all the brotherly love and memories of his own brother.… And cruelly fighting the oblivious child into the wrong side of the moon

Ferb shook the thoughts out of his mind and faced away from the mirror to prevent looking at himself and triggering such memories. It wasn't his fault, Phineas would try hard to assure the elder brother. But despite that, Ferb couldn't help but feel that part of it was his fault since he did nothing but foolishly surrender to the red flash that consumed the good in his heart that day and possibly…forever

 _It's over now I know inside_

 _No one will ever know_

 _The sorry tale of my Sith night_

 _And sins I've made, no one must ever know_

 _They'd only see the tragedy_

 _They'd not see my unintent_

 _The shadow of Darkness…_

 _Would forever kill the good that I admit_

Ferb swallowed and looked down at his hands; tears welling up in his eyes as the candlelight cast his shadow across the wall behind him

 _Am I a good lad?_

 _Am I a mad lad?!_

 _It's such a fine line between a good lad and I_

Out of the blue, the shadow behind Ferb suddenly morphed into that of its same shape but with spiked up hair and a flowing cape worn around its neck. The shadow grew larger until it cast over Ferb and its eyes became appeared a faintly glowing yellow as it gave its 'owner' a menacing glare before song-speaking in the same matter Ferb did when he was a sith

 _Do you really think_

 _That I would ever let you go?_

 _Do you think I'd ever set you free?_

Ferb gasped as he realized who the shadow is at once

 _If you do I'm sad to say,_

 _It simply isn't so._

 _You will never get away from me_

With a growl, Ferb stood on his feet and ripped the hood off from his head and glared at the living shadow, his blue eyes showing a flash of determination and vengeance

 _All that you are_

 _Is a face in the mirror!_

 _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

The shadow opened its mouth and responded; the mouth revealing sharp teeth resembling the shapes of arrow heads

 _I'm what you face_

 _When you face in the mirror!_

 _Long as you live, I will still be here!_

Ferb narrowed his eyes and kept on

 _All that you are_

 _Is the end of the darkness!_

 _All that you are is a dying scream!_

 _After tonight,_

 _I shall end this sith-lord dream!_

The eleven-year old fell back as the shadow suddenly ripped itself out of the wall and became a living figure of himself; Darth Ferb. The black drifted away revealing his full self with the Darth Maulesque facepaint and his sith uniform. His yellow eyes glowed in evil as his cape flowed; the end appeared like dark smoke surrounding the room

 _This is not a dream my self-_

 _And it will never end!_

 _This one is the darkness that goes on!_

Ferb felt himself cower in fright of his own self

 _I am here to stay,_

 _No matter what you may pretend-_

 _And I'll flourish long after you're gone!_

Bravado raising, Ferb snapped back with anger; refusing to surrender to Darth Ferb once again

 _Soon you will die,_

 _And my silence will hide you!_

 _You cannot choose but to lose control_

Darth Ferb smirked and leaned forward, pointing a gloved finger at Ferb's chest

 _You can't control me!_

 _I live deep inside you!_

 _Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

Ferb growled and shoved his arm off, pushing the sith away from him

 _I don't need you to survive,_

 _As you need me!_

 _I'll become whole_

 _As you dance with death!_

 _And I'll rejoice_

 _As you breathe your final breath!_

To that, Ferb attempted to slash Darth Ferb with his lightsaber but instead, was engulfed in black fog, enveloped in darkness by the latter villain as his voice boomed in victory

 _I'll live inside you forever!_

Ferb cried out in horror

 _No!_

Darth Ferb's eyes glowed through the fog looking directly at Ferb with zero mercy, the fog near him forming the shape of a long-living emperor much to Ferb's horror

 _With Sidious himself by my side!_

Ferb tried to find his way out of the darkness

 _No!_

But to no avail for the fog surrounding turned into black, tentacle-like substances and wrapped themselves around Ferb before covering him completely as Darth Ferb grinned evilly

 _And I know that now and forever,_

 _They'll never be able to separate_

 _Darkness from Ferb!_

That did the last straw for the padawan. With a grunt, Ferb used the force to tear apart the black beings that secured him and burst out of his shell; his eyes showing clear fury and anger

 _Can't you see_

 _It's over now?_

 _It's time to die!_

Darth Ferb grinned with narrowed eyes

 _No not I!_

 _Only you!_

Ferb shook his head and growled

 _If I die_

 _You die, too!_

Darth Ferb laughed and bared his fangs

 _You'll die in me_

 _I'll be you!_

Helpless knowing that he's right, Ferb groaned in agony before collapsing to his knees, the black slithering things crawling up on him again as he cried to the Darth in protest

 _Dang you're right!_

 _Set me free!_

Darth Ferb's eyes flashed yellow as the darkness enveloped Ferb within it; dragging him closer and closer

 _Can't you see,_

 _You are me?_

Ferb screamed in pain as Darth Ferb's and his bodies merged into one whole; his skin turning red as hideous black markings formed on his face and on his bare hands. Even his green hair was slowly tousling up into spikes similiar to the horns of Darth Maul. The padawan cried out horribly as his clothing morphed into Sith attire and his eyes flashed a bright yellow

 _No!_

 _Deep inside-!_

In Ferb's mind, Darth Ferb smirked and towered over the good Ferb as he knelt down from the intense pain of his physical body being transformed to his evil self's desire

 _I am you!_

 _You are EVIL!_

The padawan grunted and let out a screech

 _No - never!_

The Darth laughed and clenched his fists in a victory pose

 _Yes forever!_

Not able to take the pain any longer, Ferb let out a last scream of anguish

 _May the Skywalker curse you, Darkness!_

 _Take all your evil deeds,_

 _And rot with the death star!_

Darth Ferb smirked and whipped out his lightsaber; raising it above Ferb's back

 _I'll see you there, Ferb!_

And he brought the lightsaber down as Ferb's agonized scream echoed throughout the whole mindset...…

"FERB!"

The said boy woke up with a start and panted hard, his hand on chest and sweat dripping down his face. Beside him, Phineas was looking at his brother with deep concern and fear. "You were writhing, singing and screaming in your sleep! That must be some wild dream you had!" Ferb blinked and frowned. Dream? The eleven-year old looked around and found himself in his and Phineas' room, on his bed and surrounded by his brother and other decorative stuff found in the room. It was just a dream! Ferb sighed in relief before turning to Phineas who gave a cocky grin.

The elder chuckled and pulled Phineas in the bed with him; the latter widening his eyes as Ferb hugged him tightly. "I'll need you beside me in sleep for quite some time brother…" Ferb whispered which Phineas understood immediately, sympathy obvious in his eyes. The younger cuddled up in Ferb's arms before falling back asleep with a smile, his brother following suit and he slept peacefully the rest of the night… unaware that a certain platypus in the room is having his own dreams of battling Darthenshmirtz as usual.


End file.
